


Souls for a Living

by MarinetteMadness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteMadness/pseuds/MarinetteMadness
Summary: Trisha Banks was born and raised a Catholic until the age of 17, when she converted to Atheism. Her family told her for years that her soul was damned, that she would never be welcomed into the gates of Heaven. When the family she once loved finally disowned her, she began her mission. That mission? To prove to everyone there was no such thing as God, heaven, and therefore, no such thing as souls.****Mentions rape, no details and mild cursing****





	Souls for a Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I have for a future book, I would like an honest opinion of what you guys think and if you would like to read more. Hope you enjoy!

I always thought the soul was just religious bullshit people came up with so you’d mindlessly obey their rules. Being born into a family that basically lived in the church most of my life was torture. I was constantly being judged for anything and everything the bible considered wrong. Even the smallest things were the biggest sins, and I hated it. Nothing I did was right, even trying to have a conversation with them about anything was ‘talking back’ in their minds. They even turned my younger siblings against me so no matter what; I was wrong for questioning our lifestyle by everyone I loved. Since they insisted my soul would never make it into heaven anyways, I decided that I would just use my life to prove there was in fact, no such thing as heaven, god, and therefore, no such thing as a soul.

To prove my beliefs, I did a lot of things I came to regret later on, many of which I couldn’t begin to describe. My family disowned me, I lost almost every friend I had, and all to try and prove a point. I assumed I was right, since nothing bad ever happened to me. God never once told me to change my ways, he never came to me in my dreams and scolded me with his booming voice. Everything the church and my family claimed would happen never did. So I was certain they were all wrong. After two years of living life as I did, the only friend I had left from the past pointed out something I didn’t even think of in the beginning. 

“Hey Trish,” he asked after a comfortable silence, “If God isn’t real, what about Satan? Is he a myth too?” 

I thought about it for a bit before I thought of something to say. It was stupid, really, but I still said it.

“Alright then,” I said almost triumphantly, “If you are still trying to do this, I’ll just have to sell whatever soul I have left. How much do you think mine is worth, a corn chip?” I laughed at my little quip, but Joshua didn’t think it was funny.

“That’s not funny Trisha; you should be serious for once and drop this act of yours. I know you’re not happy with this life, come back to us.” He said with exasperation. I just rolled my eyes, immediately deciding I was done talking.

“Okay, I’m done with this,” I growled out angrily before ending the call, hearing his protests coming from the phone quietly as I pushed the red circle on my iPhone 6s touch screen. Why did he always have to do this? How could he think for a second he understood how I feel about my own decisions? This is why I can’t have nice things, friends included. I should have blocked him a long time ago just like I did with everyone else.

The truth was; I sold my soul a year or so ago on my journey of truth. I knew very well that everything was real. God, heaven, hell, souls, all of it was very much real. I just decided to enjoy my trade with the devil for as long as I would be alive; which would be a very long time. That was my trade, perfect health for the rest of my life for one soul. It was very much worth it. I never got sick and my body would never deteriorate, but it was by no means immorality. I would get older and look older, I would eventually die, I just negated the pain and suffering that came with it. Emotional pain included, considering I had no soul anymore. Do I regret my choice? Not really, no. I didn't belong in heaven anyways, there were many things that proved as much.

I have a tattoo on my pelvis that I got as soon as I was old enough to, a mark from one of my favorite video games around that time. I am also not a virgin, although that wasn't by choice exactly, it is still a sin none the less. The abortion that came along with that wonderful sin made it even fucking better. Nothing like getting rid of a rape baby all alone with no family to speak of, am I right?

The bible makes a lot of messed up shit even more messed up in my opinion, but that's just how I interpret it I guess. There are lots of people who believe every word of that book without much of a second thought. Even though lots of people who preach that book don't even follow it at all. Go to church, pray every now and then, sin, ask for forgiveness and repeat. Look, I'm not saying all of them are like this, just that too many of them are. I have sold my soul after all, of course I've seen hell and lots of the things within it. I have to say, a lot of great 'brothers and sisters' I knew when I was smaller was down there.

Even if I changed my mind, even if I decided I wanted to try and get into heaven, it didn't matter. The devil has my soul, and the contract clearly said no take backs.


End file.
